


Forgiveness, Can you Imagine

by EmNeuroMxya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNeuroMxya/pseuds/EmNeuroMxya
Summary: Eliza has forgiven Alexander for his infidelity and has let his return to her life but is she ready to let him back into her bed?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forgiveness, Can you Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Depending on the feedback i will continue the story

After months of getting screamed at and feeling his heart tear into a million pieces in seeing his darlin Eliza crying. He had once swore to never make her feel helpless and there he stood as he watched her burn their correspondence. He felt as if she would never forgive him and could he really blame her after what he had done. He had the best wife and he ruined it. Once again he felt as if he was left with nothing. The same way that he felt after his father left and his mother died. He felt empty inside after seeing how broken Eliza was...He Broke Her...In her very core he could see it, even when she tried to forgive him. The way that she avoided letting him hold her in a certain way. Even after letting him return to their bedroom she always slept very far from him. He missed the way it used to be before his affair. The way she would snuggle close to him late at night telling him how happy she was with him, how lucky she was that he had given her their amazing family. Now he felt horrible even knowing that she was trying to forgive him, but he still had hope. Being the stubborn man that Alexander Hamilton was would not help him in this situation. Eliza was never one who's will could be bended and as kind and humble as she was, there was also a side of her that not many others saw. The side that was stubborn and hard headed. The side that Alexander loved when they were happy in their marriage, however now it had become a barrier between them. Regardless Alexander was also very willful in his own way and he would use this to his advantage and be as patient as his wife needed in order to regain her trust and love. Alexander decided to start slowly. Not spending as much time working.Leaving his office door opened for the kids to freely run through during the day. Helping out around the house in hopes of spending These small actions did not go unnoticed by Eliza. It warmed her heart to see the subtle changes, it made her want to be closer to him. Of course she knew that he would never leave her but she did miss the other side of their relationship. Yes, she did miss the sex but it wasn’t just that. She missed just being with him without having to say anything, without all of the complicated problems and heart wrenching betrayals. Sometimes she thought it might have been easier if she left him, if they went from being a couple to simple co parenting, but the question is could she do that? Live without having him in all the ways that she had until now. Did she really want to watch him fade away from her? Could she stand to watch him meet someone else who would replace her spot in his heart? - Eliza awoke to the smell of coffee trailing through the house and the sound of her children laughing. As she walked downstairs she was met with the sight of Alexander covered in flour and sugar “What are you doing?” Eliza asked, fighting the urge to laugh at the sight in front of her. “I was trying to make breakfast for the kids...they said they wanted pancakes and you were asleep and I thought, how hard can it be?” Standing there watching an exasperated Alexander who before wouldn’t have even dared to ask their kids what they wanted for breakfast standing in front of her layered in white made her feel slightly bad for her resistance, but even though she let him back into their bedroom she was not sure if she was ready to let him touch her. Of course she knew that he would never bring it up but she knew how hard it was on him, not being able to have her the way he used to. Eliza seemed to be in a daze for the rest of the day. She desperately needed to talk to someone about this situation. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever. Maybe I should just talk to him, She thought to herself. What could possibly go wrong - Hours had passed since Eliza last saw Alexander. He explained to her that he had to meet Washington for an important meeting in Philadelphia. Considering she had time to plan what she was going to do. Angelica had offered to take the kids away for the weekend after a phone call with her sister and had previously picked up the kids. Eliza knew that Alexander would be home soon as she felt her stomach drop with nervousness.Soon she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. “Eliza, darling where are the kids” He noticed her nervousness as soon as he entered their bedroom. Eliza was sitting on the edge of the bed working up the nerve to look him in the eye. “Umm...Angelica took them for the weekend...i talked to her over the phone and she brought up a trip that she was taking up to the lakehouse with John and offered to take the kids with her, I know i should have told you f- “Betsey” Alexander stopped her mid sentence. Having been married to her for years, he could tell that she was nervous when she started to babble. “I think that’s great, the kids haven't been to the lake house since last summer” “Well i'm glad you agree, I thought it might be easier for us to talk about this without the kids being in the house” “This is really hard for me to talk about Ales a- suddenly i felt Alex bring his finger up to my lips “Betsey i know how you are feeling and i don’t want to push you to do anything that you aren’t ready for. My darling angel i have never been worthy of your love,even before my fault,you have always been too good for me” Alexander took her hands in his feeling his eyes start to tear up “I will never force you to take me back in a physical way if you don’t desire it, if you wish for me to only be here for you in an emotional way i will never apose, i have no right to oppose after what i did” Eliza brought her hands up to his face, brushing a tear from his cheek. “Alexander i'm not going to tell you that this situation hasn’t been hard on me but i forgave you because no matter what i love you and i'm learning to trust you again and eventually we were going to have to talk about the physical part of our relationship and i—think i’m ready to try” Eliza watched Alexander’s face switch in an instant. “Are you sure that you’re ready darling?” Alexander asked unsure if he should continue. “Well i have missed...you’’ was what came to her mind. Alexander looked like he had just won the biggest prize in the world, but still he didn't want to rush her, so he let her lead. “Well Mrs.Hamilton why don’t you come show me how much you’ve missed me” Feeling more confident Alexander leaned back onto their bed and patted his lap signaling for her to come closer to him. He had truly missed the feeling he got from being this close to her. “Eliza, I'm going to take my time with you” He whispered before nibbling on her ear. “I'm going to show you how much i’ve missed you” Eliza’s POV I watched Alexander slowly walk in front of me. Laying in front of him I felt my nerves start to make their presence known. Suddenly all thoughts were forgotten when I felt his mouth on me. “Alexander Please”I pleaded. “What is it Betsey, tell me what you want” Alexander said coyly when suddenly i felt him thrust a finger inside of me.”More Alexander Please” I couldn't even form words to describe the feeling I was getting. I needed more. I started to grind my hips against his finger, my body aching for more. “Use your words baby, tell me what you want me to do to you” He looked up and smiled at me wickedly. “Alexander please-I want you to fuck me.God-I need you inside of me” I was about to open my mouth when I felt my breath catch in my throat. I was unable to form any words as I felt Alexander start to enter me. Slowly he thrusted into her before picking up the pace. - “God Betsey, how did I get so lucky?” Alexander whispered. They laid there tangled together, both unbothered by the outside world. Everything could have been falling apart around them and they wouldn't have noticed. They would stay there laying silently together.


End file.
